Magical Jobs Don't Pay
by Miss Rhapsody
Summary: [Oneshot] Harry defeated the Dark Lord and then we got married. Hermione married my brother. We did everything the world wanted us to do. But none of us are happy.


Title: Magical Jobs Don't Pay  
  
Author: Rhapsody  
  
Summary: Harry defeated the Dark Lord and then we got married. Hermione married my brother. We did everything the world wanted us to do. But none of us are happy.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We did what the world wanted. We fulfilled our prewritten destinies. Harry defeated the Dark Lord and then we got married. Hermione married my brother and they quarreled and had loads of kids. We did everything the world wanted us to do.  
  
But none of us are happy.  
  
Harry did what the world wanted him to do, but it killed him. He thinks he's a murderer and can't stand himself. He locks himself up in his study for hours at a time and he barely eats.  
  
I think he must have married me because he thought it would make my mother happy. I truly don't believe, after what happened to him, that he could ever love anyone. For, he hates himself with such a passionate vengeance that he would think it torture for someone to have to be loved by him.  
  
Hermione became a teacher at Hogwarts. It's what everyone expected from her. I think she and Ron married each other because of Harry and me. It must have seemed like the logical thing to do.  
  
Hermione told me, when we were back at school, that she always wanted to have kids with red hair. Maybe she married Ron so that her children would be cute. It's a little sad to think about, but I wouldn't doubt if it's true. Ron probably wouldn't care either way, as long as he got to hop into bed with Hermione.  
  
Ron can be an idiot sometimes. He ran off to work on magical archeology in the Fertile Crescent. Of course he totally disregarded the fact that there is a muggle war going on there. I image Hermione will be rather disappointed when he gets blown up.  
  
I'm not sure what I'm really even *supposed* to do. Am I just to marry the famous Harry Potter and bear his children? The famous Harry Potter doesn't even have a job and now I'm left with the responsibility of watching Hermione's children while she and Ron are off working.  
  
Well at least the world is happy. I don't think anyone even thought of what would happen in the end, if we all fulfilled the perfect little plan that was laid out for us. Didn't anyone realize that it was to perfect and that nothing ever happens that way?  
  
I remember when we had all decided that we would follow the stupid plans that had been laid out. Harry wasn't a total basket case yet and Hermione was still just considering children.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said looking dismayed, "You can't just go and kill him, you aren't a murderer, you can't sink yourself to that level!"  
  
Harry shot her an angry look, "Don't you understand Hermione, I have to. There is no one else in the world who can. Don't you see? It's like the world laid out everything for us, with no regard for how it will effect us!"  
  
Ron scoffed, "Do you mean to tell me that it's all to be perfect just the way everyone else wants it? I'm supposed to marry Hermione and we'll have hundreds of children and you and Ginny will come over for Christmas and Easter? Please tell me you're joking, Harry."  
  
"He killed my parents, Ron. Don't you understand? The second my mother died it was decided. Somehow fate decided that we should fulfill this ideological destiny and live these supposedly perfect lives."  
  
"But Harry, it doesn't work like that..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"If we don't do it, what will happen?" Hermione asked, her look of alarm changing into one of perplexity.  
  
Harry looked grim, "Then it was all in vain. Then my parents died in vain. They died to give us this life, if we reject it--"  
  
It was then that it sunk in that I was doomed to this supposedly perfect life. I had to do what everyone else wanted me to do. I had no choice. No one considered what would really happen if Harry and I got together.  
  
Someone once said, "alls well that ends well". But does it work the other way? Is "alls a horrible mistake that ends horribly"?  
  
Maybe I just need to get a job. The Daily Prophet has some listings that might interest me.  
  
~Bartenders Needed, The Sizzling Serpent, Knockturn Alley, send owls c/o Frank Wartsbog~  
  
~Looking for Experienced Diviners, Good Pay, Flexible Shifts, owl Lavender Thomas, The Purple Orb, Hogsmead~  
  
Well, at least she played out the everyone's silly expectations too. Hah, good pay. I'd earn better wages working in a muggle department store.  
  
~Help Wanted, The Golden Snitch Quidditch Supplies, Must know how the ride a broom, part time shifts available~  
  
What does it really matter anyway? Even if I did get a job, I'd still have Hermione's six children to look after, my nutty husband couldn't watch them. I guess I'll just go back to doing what I do everyday. I shouldn't complain, it is a painless life. In reality I should be happy that I don't have some crazy purpose. What a joke.  
  
I guess I'll just go back to making dinner. It's Wednesday, it's tuna casserole night. 


End file.
